Pokemon OrangeOcean Eyes 1 - Cave In
by coffinnightmare
Summary: A series of letters to and from a group of youngsters, in simultaneously the best and worst times of their youth.
1. Bend and Not Break

**10/02/2001**

Dear Nilly,

Thanks for what you did for me today at school. I wish you woulda got there sooner, before they pushed my face in the mud and everything, but I'm happy you saved me when you did. I was so embarrassed. Well, Mom says I can't go up to the farm for the next few days, 'cause it's raining and wet and stuff, so Cran told me to write a letter to you. He's the best person to talk to at home, just like you're the best person to talk to at school.

Anyway, I'm gonna start being a lot stronger from now on, so we can both keep all the promises. Cran said that "every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end". I don't really know what that means, but I think I have an idea. And, he's not gonna tell Mom and Dad that I got in trouble at school. He said that when I'm older, we're gonna live together and go all over the world, and never worry about anything again. He's the best brother in the world! Sorry, I bet Ice is an awesome brother too. But I guess everybody thinks their big brother is the coolest. I know I do. Cran is so cool! We're gonna be partners forever.

See you soon!

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Cave In**

**Part One:**

**Bend and Not Break**

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**05/26/2005**

How's it going, Raspberry?

Everything sucks right now. Mango and Grape left to travel around and be Pokemon Masters or something. Holly never wants to hang out. Chili only wants to chase after girls. This Summer is not going the way I wanted at all. Oh well, I can always hang out with Vanilla. Going camping with her and Ice, and maybe Cranberry will come along too. Hope Kiwi doesn't want to tag along. That would just ruin everything. Anyway, I'll make the most of whatever happens. How are you doing in Kanto?

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**06/03/2005**

ROSIE!

My mom just got the phone call from your mom, then called me to tell me the news! I can't believe you're headed back home to Olivine when me and Mangy just left! Man, adults just have the worst timing ever. Whatever.

So here's my plan. We're gonna send a letter to Chili's house, and ask his mom to bring it to you whenever y'all get settled in. When you find out your new address, write us a letter to Goldenrod City. That's where we're headed to next, and we can just grab it from the post office there. Every letter we send'll have the next town we plan to go to, so we can keep in touch the whole time we're busy becoming PokemHEY ROSIE! This is Mango. Don't let Grape lie to you, the letter thing was all my idea. How have you been? Did you see us on TV? I heard we were on TV because of that tournament in Ecruteak. I'm sure they catch our channels in Kanto, too. Did you catch any new Pokemon? I just caught a Vulpix the other day, and I named her Rope. Spike doesn't like her very much, but then again, we all know Spike doesn't like anything very much... But she's the most beautiful thing I've eve

ANYWAY, Grape here again. We'll end this before we use up fifty pages talking about Pokemon in one letter. Let us know how everything goes? Remember: Goldenrod!

Peace!

- Grape

AND MANGO!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**06/12/05**

Dear Slice,

HEY! I was so happy when I got your letter! I'm sorry this summer isn't as great as you wanted it to be... And I do miss Olivine, but I'm starting to really like Kanto too! Everything is so great here in Vermillion. I tried to take on the Gym Leader, but he's too strong for me. I heard he's retiring soon... I want to beat him before that happens! So I'm going to be training a lot from now on. If I do manage to beat him within the next month, I'll let you know which city to send a letter to next, okay? I hope you cheer up soon. We're not gonna forget you, Slice. We're just growing up a little.

- Razz

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**06/18/05**

Grape! Mango!

What are you two doing challenging the Johto League? You both know you're horrible at Pokemon battles! KIDDING! Let me know how you're both doing as soon as you can. The return address on this envelope is our new house. Wish I could write more, but I have SOO much unpacking and moving around to do, and I just really want to know what's going on with your Badge Quest. Later!

- Rose

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**06/21/05**

My dearest sister Laura,

As my mind and spirit grow weary of the incessant disruptions caused by that abhorrent device you all love so dearly, I find I'd much rather converse with you through the old-fashioned way. Hand-written letters do have so much more feeling than a telephone, don't you agree? Knowing that someone bothered to take the time to pick up a pen and send their dearest wishes and concerns to those they hold dear... I believe there's nothing like it. Therefore, expect several of these - and I expect you to write me back. With every letter you recieve, tell the rest of our family that I wish them well, and send them my love. I can't be bothered to assimilate myself into the uncomfortable niceties and fake expressions neccessary to interact with most of them - especially not while I'm bathed in the joy and wonder of the open road - so vague well-wishes should suffice. However, do take care to send extra regards and a promise of a future visit to our brothers and sisters, would you? They've done little, if anything, to invoke my wrath, and I will be so happy to see my nephew again.

Lilycove is my next destination, and I shall await your response there. I'll be staying long enough to observe their Pokemon Contests; I hear their Summer Spectaculars are really something to be seen. That should be all for now, sister. Do send me a copy of your final school reports of the year, please. I trust I'll be proud of your progress.

Your loving brother,

- Demi

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**06/29/2005**

Raspberry,

What do you mean, "growing up"? I'm not a kid! Okay, sure, I'm only eleven, but you guys aren't that far ahead of me. I'm tired of all this "Oh, I'm a teenager now, I'm cool" stuff I keep getting from all of you guys!

Whatever, I'm just shutting up now. I've just had even more frustration dumped onto me, and anything I say is gonna come out wrong. Have fun with your Pokemon stuff.

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**06/30/05**

Orange,

I'm sorry about that fight over the phone yesterday. I didn't mean what I said... Alright, I didn't mean SOME of it. An' I know there's parts you didn't mean, either. Look... I admit, I was pretty jealous at first. I thought... never mind. You know what I thought. But I should've just believed you. I do now. I'm sorry. I really am. I've just been real lonely and depressed lately, and you don't even... Never mind. I just feel... left behind.

So I'm gonna start writin' letters to you too, so I don't feel any more left out. Don't you dare call me silly! We used to write letters, remember? I feel silly just thinkin' about it... I don't know. I thought we were best friends.

- Vanilla

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**07/02/2005**

Nilly,

Thanks for letting me come over yesterday. And... not hating my guts. And... everything else. I'm glad we're back to being friends like we used to be. And I promise I'll help you with the depression. Add it to the list. Just remember, I know how you feel. I'll see you tomorrow.

Yours,

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**07/02/05**

Hey Rosie!

It's me, Mango! We made it to Goldenrod yesterday, and got your letter from the office, but we were so tired, we crashed as soon as we checked in. I bet your room looks awesome by now. Can you believe it? We both have FIVE BADGES! And the cool thing is, all the Gym Leaders are awesome. Some of them want us each to challenge them individually, while some challenge us at the same time, doing a double battle with two of their own Pokemon! And Whitney, she decided to use a Miltank stronger than both our Pokemon combined! It gave us a hell of a fight, Stomping our Pokemon, but it was us who stomped her in the end, hah!

Anyway, it's like eleven-thirty or something, so I'm gonna crash. We'll be staying in Goldenrod a little while longer to make sure we're fully stocked on everything, 'cause the next part of the journey is going to be long and tough. Azalea Town is the next place on our list, but we have to go through a forest to get there. And then there's a huge cave after that! This whole Pokemon Master thing is tough, but at least it's fun too. Grape will be sending the next letter. Hope you're having fun!

- Mango

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**07/13/05**

Dear Slice,

I'm sorry I made you angry. I wasn't trying to treat you like a kid. I figured I'd give you a while to cool off before writing back to you, but I'm starting to worry about you. How are you doing? Write back soon, please.

- Razz

P.S.: I almost forgot! I'm pretty sure it'll be almost the end of July by the time this gets to you, so happy early birthday! I'll send you something you might like with this letter.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**07/16/05**

Guys!

I'm so happy about your five Badges! Holy Houndour, you're almost Pokemon Masters! ...Sort of. ^_^

There's nothing going on, really, surprisingly. You'd think everybody'd be out on the beach and stuff, but... Since you two are traveling, and Razz is in Kanto, I've got slim pickings here. Holly's always on the phone with some long-distance girlfriend of hers (AND OH MY LUGIA, WHOEVER SHE IS, SHE IS SO SCARY! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO HER AGAIN!). Chili is... well... Chili. Juice is always hanging around those farm friends of his, and Jazz... Well, Jazz is busy with Gym Leader stuff, as always. And... that's about it. I'm pretty sure everybody hates me now, but I guess that's just their problem.

I'm sending you guys a picture of what my new room looks like. Let me know how the forest-walking was!

- Rose

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**07/27/2005**

Razz!

Yeah dude, I'm fine. I'm sorry I forgot to write another letter, but don't worry, everything's great. I'm hanging out with Nilly again like we used to. All the time, actually. We're helping each other not feel left out and stuff. But... she's depressed... I don't know what about. But... she's ten! What does she have to be depressed about? I asked her that, but anytime I say anything like that, she gets SO upset, and I don't know what to do...

Anyway... The whole family's happy to see me so often. And of course, Cran is always hanging out with Ice and Cinny, so I get to see him more, too. And forget about what I said. I know I can get a temper sometimes. We're still cool. Thanks for the beanie, by the way! I've never seen this design. Where did you get it?

How is the Pokemon journey going? Got any new badges? Your return address says "Lavender Town", but I don't know where that is. Write back soon!

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**07/31/2005**

ROSIE!

Your room looks amazing! And I'm sorry Olivine's sucking for you right now. Even if Juice ain't hanging out, it's his birthday tomorrow, so make sure you tell him Happy Birthday for us! And yeah, we know about The Evil One. That's the reason we weren't hanging around Holly too much for the last while that we were home. She takes up all of her time, PLUS treats her like shit. We still can't find a way to smack some sense into her, but... You know how it is.

We haven't challenged the Gym here in Azalea yet, but we probably will tomorrow. Expect us to have six Badges each by the time you get this letter! ^_^

This town is beautiful. And there are Slowpoke everywhere, because of some old legend connected to the town's well. We're gonna check out the well tomorrow too, unless we're too tired. Oh yeah, and did you know there's a guy who makes custom-made Pokeballs? All those weird ones you see travellers selling and junk? THEY'RE MADE BY THAT GUY! Sweet Lugia, it's a small world.

The next town on our list is Violet, but since we have to go through a huge-ass cave to get there, there's no telling when our next letter might reach you. So, until then, hang in there! Remember, you always have two people who don't hate you. XP

- Grape

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**08/12/05**

Dear Slice,

ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? You actually said that to her? Slice... She's got feelings. Respect them. You don't have to understand them, just respect them, okay? I'm sure you're being comforting for her, and that's what you need to do. Any explanation, if there is one, will come in time, I promise.

Anyway, I'm glad to know you're doing so great! And that you're hanging out with our old friends! Could you please tell Cinny and Sugar that I said hi, and I miss them horribly? Thanks!

I'm doing great as well, and thanks for asking about my Quest! I have seven Kanto Badges now, so adding my old Johto ones, that's fifteen in total! Just one more to go, and I'll be challenging the Elite Four again! Oh, and Lavender Town is a nice place. It's... Well, they have this building called the House of Memories, where they keep the graves of a lot of Pokemon. I met someone there... Well, it's hard to describe. I didn't talk to him, but he looked me in the eyes, and I had this feeling like I couldn't move; like he was holding me there just by looking at me. He left quickly, but I'm still curious about who he is. I'll bet he's a Pokemon Master, too... Or something way beyond.

I'm sorry, I got carried away. Anyway, I'm glad you like the hat! I got it at the Celadon Department Store. It's a huge building, but not quite as big as the one in Goldenrod. How was your birthday? Did you have fun? Oh, and let me know how Grape and Mango are doing, if you find out. I'll bet they're about even with me in Badge numbers by now, hee hee! Won't it be great when we all come back and have huge battles with each other? Chili and Holly will be so jealous! Of course, you've never been into Pokemon Training, so you'd just watch. But I'll bet we'll impress you! Stay cool, Slice. This is the last letter I'll send until I've taken on the Elite Four again, but if you want to write back, send it to Indigo Plateau.

- Razz

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**08/15/05**

GUYS!

I bet the well is HAUNTED! Did you go in? Did you see a ghost? Didyoudidyoudidyou? If you saw a ghost, please tell me you took notes! I'll add them to my collection... Muuuhahaha!

Six Badges already? What am I talking about, time is passing so SLOOOW! Oh yeah, Holly's evil bitch dumped her, apparently. I still don't go over there much, because her temper has a motion sensor, and I keep setting it off. I'm sorry, I'm kind of not okay right now. I'll be better though, I promise. You two have fun, and tell me all about the well and the cave in your next letter.

- Rose

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**08/18/2005**

What's up, Razz?

Um... Thanks for the advice. It really helped. Nilly is getting a little better.

On another note... You know what word is truly evil? SCHOOL! You're so lucky you get to go wherever you want. But I'm not saying any more about that... I'm doing fine, otherwise.

One more to go? Really? Dude, you're the most awesome Pokemon Trainer ever! Don't sweat that weird guy; I'm sure you could take him if you wanted. Anyway, once you're done over there in Kanto, you should come for a visit before kicking anyone else's ass. I'll be looking forward to your victory letter!

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**08/21/2005**

Dear Demitrius,

I really wish you'd stop with all the flowery talk. Everybody knows you're smart with words already. And I'm sorry it took so long to write you back; I've been busy with a lot of stuff. I sent you my grades from last year, but I don't see how that's important, since school's started again already. Everybody's fine here, and they're glad you still think about them. And "your" nephew is already trying to read books, just like his uncle. He's way too smart for his age, but he can't really read just yet. He knows you're gone, you know. Aunt Laura's not the same as Uncle Tree. Please don't stay gone too long. You're missing a lot.

- Laura

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**09/10/05**

ROSIE!

You will never guess what happened last night! I caught a Lapras!

I'm just gonna let that sink in for a moment...

SO YEAH, WHO'S AWESOME? MANGO, THAT'S RIGHT!

But seriously, her name is Starlight, and I am so, so happy.

BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, how are you not okay? YOU SHOULD TELL US ALL ABOUT IT AND WE'LL FIX IT FOR YOU! Haha. Look how subtle I am. x_x

Oh yeah, we're in Violet now! We're gonna take on Falkner either today or tomorrow; not sure yet. We might just sleep for the next three days. Haha, Grape just yelled "I'm fine with that!". So yeah. We'll be here a little while, but not that long. After we get this Badge, we're headed to Blackthorn City for our last one, so we'll be looking forward to getting your reply there. I'd say more, but nothing else happened other than wandering around rocks in the dark for days and days. Oh, Grape wants me to add that there are lots of Geodude there. But they're not as awesome as Apollo, he adds. But we all know that. Well, that's all. I'm way too tired to keep holding this pencil. Sleep will be very good right now. ^_^

- Mango

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**09/28/05**

Slice!

I did it! I beat the Elite Four again! Oh yeah, and that guy I saw in Lavender? He's the Viridian City Gym Leader! I've been dying to tell you this whole time! His name is Blue, and he's... wow... If he weren't taking it easy on me due to League Rules, I wouldn't have stood a chance! He said there's someone much stronger than him, though. He told me where to find him, but I'm not going to try that until I've gotten a lot better. So, I'm thinking Hoenn is the next challenge I'll tackle. But for now, I need sleep. Don't worry, I will visit you guys before I take off again. And I'll have a late birthday present for Chili. I'll see you soon! Tell Vanilla to get ready for girl talk!

- Razz

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**10/01/05**

My dearest sister Laura,

I apologize if my addiction to vocabulary causes you irritation. So, I guess I'll just write like this for a little while. Don't worry, I won't be gone too long. You know I always visit. And of course he loves books! He'll be reading them soon enough; takes after his ol' uncle.

I'm glad you didn't fail any classes last year, sis. Keep it up! I'm rootin' for ya!

Meanwhile, this place is beautiful! I've been to a town called Fortree, and it's just the kind of place I've always wanted to live! Everybody's houses are actually in trees! And hell, if you climb high enough, you can even see the ocean, and that city I mentioned, Lilycove. Right now, I'm about to leave Mauville again, and run head-first into a huge-ass sandstorm! Ahh, this is the life. Don't get any better than this!

I love you, sis! I'll send you photos!

Your loving brother,

- Demi

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**10/01/05**

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't written back in a while. I've been sick for the last few days, and not really up to doing anything. Razz just got back from Kanto; she has all sixteen Indigo Badges and two Hall of Fames under her belt now. She's going to annihilate you all, muuuhahahaha!

But no, seriously, she'll be leaving soon. Says she's taking on Hoenn next. Girl doesn't believe in wasting time. Meanwhile, Holly finally started coming out of her house for more than just school hours, and... everything else is about the same. I told them all that they should write you letters. Juice said he will. Razz said she'll try. The others are all like "I don't write letters, tell them to call me". So... yeah. Expect two letters and an attempt at a letter, next time around. Do you guys have eight Badges yet? If not, I know you're pretty close. How's the road been treating you?

- Rose

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**10/03/05**

Grape! Mangy!

How have you guys been? Sorry I haven't written you any letters; I've been writing to Razz here and there, but... You guys never said you wanted me to write you, so there! XP

Rose tells me you both have eight Badges already? You guys rock! You won't be able to take Raspberry, though; Jazz challenged her to see how much she's progressed, and she said that Razz is almost as strong as her! Can you believe that? JAZZ said that! Haha, you should've seen it, dudes. She was all misty-eyed, hugging her and yelling "I'm so proud of you!" And she's proud of you guys, too. It's like you're all hometown heroes or something, but I bet this kind of thing happens everywhere; just not that often. XD

Anyway, if you guys don't mind, I have something to talk to you about that doesn't have to do with Pokemon. See, I've been hanging out with Nilly again... And it's awesome! I'm really happy most of the time, don't get me wrong. But she's been depressed for a really long time. I do my best to help her, but... Sometimes she gets bad. Really bad. Her parents are taking her to some place in the next few days. I really hope she doesn't get put into the hospital. Do you guys have any advice? I could really use some. Anyway, I'm tired of writing letters. Hit me up when you get back.

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**01/13/06**

Dear Demitrius,

Don't scare me like that again! You need to take better care of yourself! One of these days, you're going to have to settle down. Come home soon, please.

- Laura

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**05/04/06**

Ice,

You need to come back home soon. Nilly's still in the hospital, and she's not getting any better. I don't care about your stupid melodrama issues. Cran says he needs to talk to you.

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**07/20/06**

My dearest sister Laura,

Now that I've finally graced you with my presence, I hope that you and the rest of the family will be satisfied for a very long while. I'm almost done traveling around Hoenn, and I'll soon be on my way East. No, not all the way home. I'll be on this adventure for quite a while longer. Trust me, I'll let you know if I decide to return. When. When I decide to return.

Your loving brother,

- Demi

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**12/20/06**

Hey Razz,

I know we haven't talked in a long time, but I don't know who else I can vent to. I'm really upset about Nilly. She still hasn't talked to me since she got out of the hospital. I think she feels like I abandoned her, even though I tried to visit all the time. At least... I feel like I have. I feel guilty that I couldn't stop her parents from shutting her away in there. I'm finally going to give her some distance for a while. Maybe she'll talk to me then. Let me know if you think of anything. I don't know how much more I can take this.

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/


	2. Humans

**Part Two: **

**Humans**

**01/05/07**

Nilly,

Please talk to me. I'm broken without you.

- Orange

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**01/17/07**

Dear Demitrius,

I'm sorry that we always bug you, and that you feel that we're ruining your travels, but you can't always live as a vagabond. It's just because we love you, you know. Please don't be mad at us.

Your sister, with love,

- Laura

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**03/25/07**

Hey, Rosie.

I really can't believe you moved back to Kanto without telling us. I know things aren't that great in Olivine these days, but you still have people who care about you here. And we'll always be here for you.

Nothing is happening, just like before you left. Well, there are two new members of the gang now. Their names are Spring and Pennyroyal. They're pretty cool, but they're not you. And, Orca dated the Spring girl for about two weeks. I don't know what's up with that kid these days. He won't talk to anyone, and he bounces around from happy to depressed every five minutes. It's because of Vanilla, I'm sure; sometimes she lets him talk to her, and sometimes she doesn't. She'll get herself figured out some day, but I'm not so sure about our Juice. And his older brother's not well, either; he and his girlfriend Cinammon broke up. Everything just sucks lately. Either way, I hope you visit soon. It's not the same without you.

- Grape

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**05/22/07**

My dearest sister Laura,

I am well. Last month, I arrived in this city called Olivine, in Johto. I've been staying here since then, and probably will for a very long time; I have a house here and everything. And I've met some amazing friends; we call ourselves the Sea Monsters now. There's Holly (known as Dolphin these days), Grape (Lobster), Mango (Hammerhead), Chili (Stingray), Penny (Manta), and Orange (Orca). That last one is very special to me; he reminds me of myself in younger days. And of course, I'm now known as Leviathan. We have a lot of fun together. I might allow you to call me from now on, since I'm staying in the same place for a while. Keep in touch, and take care of yourself.

Your loving brother,

- Leviathan

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**08/15/07**

Hey, Rosie,

Why haven't you written back to us? Are you mad?

We've got quite a lot going on here. This guy named Leviathan moved over here, and we're all staying at his house a lot lately. He's really cool; you'd really like our new gang if you'd come for a visit and hang out. We're called the Sea Monsters - I'm Hammerhead now!

The bad part, is there are two new people who just moved here as well. Their names are Rachel and Emery Petal; they're sisters, and the first one is a lot better than the second. Unfortunately, the second is currently in a relationship with our Cranberry - I don't know WHAT he sees in her. Hali's got her sights on Rachel, but we'll see what comes of that. Oh yeah, Sting and Manta - I mean, Chili and Penny - are an item now. Seems like everybody's getting together except me, Grape, Juice, and Leviathan. Oh yeah, Spring's back, and she's got a new boyfriend that we don't know. It was so funny! She was hanging out with us, and Leviathan was singing songs like he usually does. You know that song "American Pie?" When he was in the middle of the chorus, Spring yelled "Okay, you can shut up now, LEVEE!" It was hilarious. She calls him that now, and she's now known as Piranha, so we have eight Sea Monsters.

Anyway, I hope you write back soon. Don't make us wait too long, please. We miss you.

- Mango

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**01/06/08**

Kiwi,

How is your Badge quest coming along? It's been, what, almost a year? Shit is going down here. Cranberry started dating this girl named Emery, but she broke up with him, and now he's even more depressed than he was when Ice left again. He's smoking a lot these days, and he doesn't eat right. I'm worried. And now that he's not hanging out, I'm the only one left in our Marine Wildlife Rescue group. I'm gonna try to get some of our friends involved.

Other than that, things are great. I met a new friend, Leviathan, who lets us stay at his beach house and stuff. He takes us out to the island chain out in the ocean sometimes, and we have some great nights. This one night, we had some kind of secret special meeting, and he said "The sound of these waves is the sound of our own hearts. We are one with the water. You must swear here tonight that you will forever be a child of the sea, no matter what changes your life takes, no matter how far you may be from a drop of water." We all took this oath, and he said "From the moment you depart this shore, to the moment you depart this life, no one will ever take this from you." It was the best night of my life.

Make sure you write a letter to our brother. Or, call him, I guess, since that's what you do. I'll talk to you later.

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**05/25/08**

Hey Rosie!

Sorry, I mean Turtle now. XD

Thanks for coming for a visit. I'm so glad you're a Sea Monster now! Dude, guess what? Me and Leviathan are starting a band! We're called Mysteries of Cinnabar, and we've already written some awesome songs via improv. And we're all helping out Orca in his wildlife rescue attempts by posting flyers around town and stuff. Everything seems to be looking up.

I have some bad news, though. Leviathan is apparently holing himself up in his house and doesn't plan to come out for a while. I think it's because he has feelings for Piranha, and she obviously doesn't share them. D:

Make sure to write back soon!

- Lobster

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**06/01/08**

Orange,

I tried. Cran won't listen to me. I'm trying to think of something, but nothing is coming to mind right now. How are you doing?

- Kiwi

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**06/08/08**

Hey, guys!

I'm writing this letter to both of you, like the old days! Yeah, I know it wasn't that long ago. But you have to read it together, or I'll feast on your internal organs! Muuhahaha!

I'm excited about your band, Grape! Send me a demo when Leviathan is done locking himself up in the house. What's the deal with that, anyway? And how are the rest of them doing lately?

I'm great right now. I've been hanging out with the Trainers at the Gym. It's like a club for Water Pokemon lovers. I'm about to go on vacation in Fuschia City with some of them, so I won't be getting any letters for a little while, okay?

- Turtle

**06/19/08**

Kiwi,

I know. He won't listen to anyone. I'm doing pretty good. I got a job at the Seaside Scoop! I have my very own article! Ironically enough, it's an advice column. I wish Cran would read it.

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**12/26/08**

Turtle!

Since Grape sent the last letter, I'm sending this one. Sorry it's been so long, but you won't believe the bad news I have for you. Remember that bitch Emery we talked about earlier? ORCA IS DATING HER NOW! It's horrible! Save us, please!

And Cranberry got so angry when he found out. He keeps disappearing, not showing up at his house. None of us can find out where he keeps going.

How did your vacation go? Are you and your buddies having fun?

- Hammerhead

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**05/03/09**

Kiwi,

I've finally found the place where Cran keeps sneaking off to. It's a secret place none of us knew about. We call it Umbrella Beach now, and Cran is officially part of our group. We're doing our best to cheer him up, and Levee is helping in his own way, too. Don't worry too much.

- Slice

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**07/28/09**

Orange,

You're doing it again. You're hanging out with all of those cool kids and ditching me like you did before. Why do you do this? Do you like hurting me? You were my friend first, Orange. I really need you right now.

- Vanilla

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**12/14/09**

Turtle!

We've got big trouble! Emery broke up with Orca, and he's constantly drinking now! We can't get him to stop. I've never seen him this bad! And Great White doesn't come home at all anymore; he stays in the caves at Umbrella Beach, and won't talk to any of us. Sometimes he talks to Orca, and I have a feeling that that one is hiding something from us.

Nothing else has gone on, other than Piranha leaving town again. But those two Juice brothers need a lot of help, and I don't think there's anything we can do. I'm gonna call Vanilla tomorrow; she's the only one Orca would listen to. Take your time writing back. We understand that you're busy. And we'll both be coming to visit you soon, so expect unwanted company, heeheehee!

- Lobster

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**01/25/10**

Ice,

I know you don't plan to come back any time soon, but I really need to talk to you about something important. The past few years have been rocky for me and Orange, and it hasn't been easy since he goes into long periods of not talking to me. He's been drinking a lot lately, but he finally sobered up and came to visit me last week. We snuck out into the shed that night to talk about personal things, and we ended up getting close. Real close. No, we didn't have sex, so don't get mad. I'm just turning fifteen, stupid. But we did kiss a lot, and we fell asleep next to each other. I know you're not happy about this, but I've had feelings for him my whole life, and you know it. But I've never had anything like what I felt that night. The point is, I'm really confused, and I need you to man up and talk to me about this like a big brother. I really miss you. I know you're still mad at Mama and Daddy, but you can't stay mad forever. I need you here. And, your best friend needs you even more. I'm scared that he's gonna do something bad. Please help us.

- Vanilla

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/


	3. Feeling Small

**Part Three:**

**Feeling Small**

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**02/19/10**

Hey Red,

I'm going to write this as if I haven't already written you a million letters in all these years. I probably won't burn this one like I have the others, but we'll see. I live in Olivine now, and I have the best friends that I could ever ask for, and that I'm sure I don't deserve after the life I've lived.

I'm writing this to let you know that I was wrong. I've met someone who I love more than I ever loved you. It's not in the same way, however. There's a boy named Orange who I've grown quite attached to, and I call him my son. We've lived together for quite a time now, and I couldn't be happier. I'm sitting in his room as I write this; he's fast asleep on the hammock that he has set up here, and he's the most beautiful thing I've seen in all my life.

I also wanted to let you know that, after all these years of wasting my time holding on to you, and wishing that you were still with me, I've finally realized that I, as a human being, deserve much more than that. I don't want to kick up any old dirt into the air; I'll just let it all rest peacefully. I'm sure you wouldn't listen if I lashed out in despair and shame, regardless. Thank you for whatever time we had, if we did really have it. I'm sorry about everything that I should be sorry for, and a few things that maybe I shouldn't. This, my angel of death, is my goodbye. Where do we go now? Sweet child o' mine~

- Demi

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**03/15/10**

Juice,

I can't believe you got back with that bitch Emery, after all that stuff 'Nilla told us on the phone! When we get back from Kanto, you'd better prepare to have your ass kicked!

- Grape

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**05/07/10**

Hey, Razz!

I'm finally back in town! I heard you're not talking to the gang very much these days, so I decided to hit you up their way and see how you're doing. There are some new people in town since I left. There's this one guy, Levee, who's like the leader of the flock now. He let me join their secret club, even though Orange said I couldn't. From now on, I'm known as Shrimp! Sounds awesome, huh? I kind of hate it a little, because ORANGE picked it out for me.

But yeah, everything is fun. We go out to the beach all the time. But they have one member named Emery who's a total bitch. I can't believe they actually let her be a part of this thing. But it's up to the Sea, really.

The one thing that I'm worried about, is Cran's state of being. He's not well at all, and I can't figure out what's wrong with him. Has Orange told you anything about this? Write back soon, okay? I really miss you!

- Kiwi

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**06/16/10**

HEY GUYS!

Thanks so much for coming to visit. I really wasn't in a good place at all, and... Whatever, you both know the rest. I don't really have much to say this time, but write back soon!

Oh yeah, did you smack some sense into Orca? He needs it.

- Turtle

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**07/22/10**

Turtle!

It's Lobster. AND HAMMERHEAD! Yeah, sorry about the alternating colors of ink. Apparently, I'm gonna be blue, and Hammy's gonna be red. Hey, Turtle, guess what? Emery dumped Orca's ass again! Yes, that's just what I was about to tell you. STOP HOGGING ALL THE PAPER SPACE, LOBBY! So yeah, she moved away somewhere, hell if any of us know. Probably back to Sinnoh. Good riddance to bad rubbish! I couldn't o' said it better myself. I have a feeling that with her finally out of the picture, Orca will finally start treating 'Nilla right. Only time will tell. He'd better! That girl bends over backwards for him!

On another note, Great White's not getting any better. He's lost a lot of weight, last time we saw him. JUICE LOST A LOT OF WEIGHT TOO! Yeah, but Juice's weight loss is because all he does is sit around and drink. And Great White, as sick as he is, helps carry him around all the time. Of course, he always does. Levee goes out to Umbrella Beach most days to do his spiritual healing stuff on him, but it's not helping as much as we'd like. Of course, nothing is a miracle drug. Wow. Hammy is writing Fratellis lyrics on the bottom of the page. I love my friends.

Well, you're taking up all the damn paper! I've gotta write something! Turtle, Hammy is only this revved up 'cause he has a new girlfriend. AND SHE'S AWESOME! But we'll tell you more about that some other time. Write us back sometime soon, alright? PEACE!

- Lobby and Hammy

This is so unfair, I need my own papSHer.E WAS INTO THE STONES WHEN I WAS INTO THE ROSES, SHE WAS BREAKIN' MY BONES WHEN I WAS BUSTIN' THEIR NOSES. SHE WOULD TELL ME A SECRET, I WOULD LOSE IT THE NEXT DAY. YOUNG LOVE PLEASES YOU EASY, MAKES YOU SICK IN A BAD WAY! AND ALL THE WHILE THE GIRLS SANG Shut up, Hammy. I'm gonna rewrite this whole letter. NO, YOU'RE NOT! DON'T STIFLE MY CREATIVITY! It's not creativity if you're writing some other dude's lyrics. Hey, I have to express myself somehow. We're gonna have this girl falling out of her chair laughing at us. AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IMPOSSIBLE WITHOUT ME!

LALALALA SHE SANG, KICKINS FOR MAH SWEETHEART, BRUISES THAT I JUST DON'T MISS. SHE SAID I CAN'T LOVE YA ANYMORE THAN THIS!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**07/28/10**

Orange,

Thank you for last night. And, I'm glad I can make you feel better too. You really should stop drinking. Come by here any time you want. I want the old days back.

- Vanilla

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**08/05/10**

Hey, Kiwi!

I haven't heard from you in forever! How are you doing? How many Badges did you win? And I'm sorry about Cran... I haven't heard anything about him. I'm gonna call your mom later today and see if she can tell me anything. Let me know how things progress, alright?

- Razz

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**09/07/10**

Dear Razz,

Everything is shit right now. Levee left town and made Orange the new Captain of our club. Orange dropped out of school, for some reason, and also quit the Marine Wildlife Rescue group! He says he's getting another job - another paying job. As if working for the Seaside Scoop and Lighthouse Press aren't enough? And he sold his computer, and he says he's thinking about selling his typewriter! How can he work for the paper without one? I don't know what's going through his head, and I'm really, really worried.

That's not all, Razz. Mom and Dad got a divorce. Dad left without saying anything to any of us. Cran and Orca are relieved, but I'm really depressed about this. How are we going to make ends meet? Sure, Orca has jobs, but all of his money disappears! I never see him wearing new clothes or buying anything, and I have no idea where all that money is going. I hope he's not doing drugs. I'm scared, Razz. I've never been so scared in my life. Could you come back home for a little while? I'll be staying at MooMoo Farm for the next few weeks; the Cream family always helps me feel better.

- Kiwi

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**09/15/10**

Turtle,

You need to come back home. As soon as possible. You're not gonna like it, but we should tell you in person. It would be better that way.

- Hammerhead

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**09/15/10**

Piranha,

Since you don't answer texts and calls anymore, I decided to send you this. I know you're married now and have your own life and all that, but you should come back to Olivine. We need the whole family together.

- Stingray

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**09/15/10**

Ice,

Cran is dead. Come back home.

- Vanilla

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**09/15/10**

Levee,

Please come home. Great White passed away, and we need you with us.

- Grape

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**09/15/10**

Razz,

Come home now, please. Cran is dead. We got a call from Orange telling us to come to the hospital, and he was there, standing over Cran's hospital bed. We were too late. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I feel like my world is ending. I can't do this, I'm sorry. Please come home. I can't deal with any of this.

- Kiwi

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**10/01/10**

Kiwi,

I'm sorry, but I can't go back to Johto yet. Once you calm down, tell me the details of what happened. How did he pass? I'll make it home as soon as I can, I promise.

- Razz

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**11/17/2010**

Dear Razz,

I'm sorry about before. I don't feel any better now, but at least I'm not crying quite every five minutes. Cran died from lung cancer. Orange told us that he's known about it for a very long time, but Cran demanded that he keep it secret from everyone else. I was mad at first. Mom was more mad, though - she walked straight across the room and slapped him in the face so hard, I could've swore I heard an echo. Then she let loose on him, yelling about how it's his fault that she lost her son, all that... It was brutal. Then Orange snapped and yelled back at her. A lot. He said that he hated her, and he had always hated her for what she and Dad put us through, and she didn't deserve to have Cran in her life, because she was being so selfish about this. And a lot of other things that I'm sure he didn't mean. He left after that, and I didn't see him for the rest of that day. I broke into his room in Levee's beach house the next morning, and saw him passed out next to a pile of vomit. I've been forcing him to eat since Cran died; he's been losing too much weight, and I just can't go on in the world if I lose both of my big brothers.

The funeral was on the seventeenth of September, exactly two months ago. Orange wasn't going to go, at first. I found him smoking in Cran's old room at the beach house; he had found a leftover pack of cigs. I slapped the shit out of him, and we had a very long talk. He promised that he'll only smoke once a month, on the fifteenth, for Cranberry. I was pleased enough with that, and dragged him to the funeral. He didn't talk to anybody. Vanilla stayed by his side the whole time, but he didn't talk to her, either.

And he hasn't talked to anyone since. The house burned down that day. I like to think that it was Cran, saying a last farewell to the world that had brought him so much pain. I'm sure Orange sees it that way, too. We've been staying at Levee's house. Speaking of our old Captain, he still hasn't come back. None of us know where he is.

Oh yeah, Mom recently announced that she's got us a new house being built, in Violet City, and we'll be moving there sometime in January 2011. Orange didn't say anything about this, either, but I can just feel the rage pouring off of him. He doesn't want to leave. I don't want to, either, in part. But the other part of me thinks that maybe it would be less painful if we just... leave it all behind.

I've bought Orange a Pokegear, and if he stops sulking around, he might actually use it, so you should give him a call. The one good thing I can say that's come of all this, is that he doesn't drink anymore. At all. It's really refreshing. Anyway, I'm sorry about all of these sheets of paper. Thanks for listening, Razz. I hope you can make it over here before we move.

- Shrimp

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

Hey Orca,

When you finally read this, I won't be here for you to write back to anymore. I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to dwell on it. It is what it is. You've always looked up to me, you and Shrimp both, but I can't be that for you anymore. I haven't been able to be that for a long time. So just stop. But you need to be that for her, alright? She needs that. She's not gonna be able to deal with losing one brother, so you need to start acting like a brother to her again. I know you're going through a lot right now, and you're at this age where everything seems fucked up, but I need you to really take in what I'm trying to say here, alright? Eventually, when you get older, you'll realize that you were right. Everything kind of is fucked up. But you'll get used to it. Everybody does. It's called life. There are things that can help, and you have to hold on to them as much as you can. Keep your friends close, and your stereo closer.

And when I'm gone, you might think it's harder. But you'll get over that too. If you don't, I'll come back from the dead and kick your ass myself. You know better than that shit. This isn't your fault. This isn't Shrimp's fault. It's mine. We all make our own mistakes in life. It makes us all who we are. You'd better grow into a great, strong gentleman that I can respect, Orange. I'm sure there'll be a TV or something at wherever it is I'll be going, so I can watch you. That's another thing. You should start hanging out with Ice and his sisters again. They all love you, and they can keep your ass in line and away from bad crowds. And tell them I'll miss them. I'm counting on you to live your life the right way, Orca. I know you'll do a good job, 'cause I did a good job teaching you how to. Goodbye.

- Great White

P.S.: Oh yeah, I forgot. Tell Mom that this isn't her fault either, will you? She's gonna be crying all the damn time now. Thanks.

* * *

**((I hope this answers some questions that some of you may have been having while reading Umbrella Beach. This is the end of this part of the series, but Umbrella Beach picks up roughly where this leaves off. And I'll be writing the sequels for quite a while. Catch you on the flip side.))**


End file.
